


The Shameless Fairy Tale: Mickey The Snow-White

by hana28



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Humor, I mean the real one!!, M/M, Mickey the Snow-white and all the Gallavich Fangirls, Other, The evil queen: Shameless writers, True fairy tales, Where is Ian? Where is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana28/pseuds/hana28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Audience, audience on the seat,<br/>Who is your most favorite character in the scene? ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shameless Fairy Tale: Mickey The Snow-White

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English speaker.This is the first time that I finish an English fiction.  
> Thanks so much for agrippina(ao3) editing my words!!

Once upon a time in Chicago, there lived an evil writer. The writer was proud and arrogant. Under her rule, Southside citizens struggled shamelessly to survive.

One day, the writer asked the audience:

“Audience, audience on the seat,

Who is your most favorite character in the scene? ”

To this the audience answered honestly:

“Mickey! We all love Mickey!

The lovely thug is our most favorite character in the scene!”

Turns out in the Southside, lived a young thug called Mickey. His black hair was as black as ebony; lips were as red as cherry; skin was as white as snow. And therefore, they called him…uh, Mickey. With his charming look, royalty and brave heart, Mickey got high marks among the audience.

The writer took fright and turned yellow and green with envy. She thought: “Mickey is just a small supporting character. Why on earth could he be more popular than the Gallaghers?”

Then she summoned the fisherman Noel and said to him, “I never want to see Mickey again. Take him with you, leave the Southside of Chicago, and kill him.”

The writer did not expect that, as Noel was a kind-hearted man. He took pity on Mickey and did not want to kill the innocent kid. He put Mickey in a prison, and said to him: “Stay here you poor child. I will come back to save you out of here in Season 7.” Then he left to escape from the writer’s punishment.

Mickey was now all alone in the cold prison. Although there were little fangirls to support him by side, he still felt sad. Not knowing what to do, he sat by the window all day, pinning for the orange boy in Southside. Being separated forcibly, Mickey did not know when could they see each other again.

The writer thought that since Mickey has gone, the main characters will become more popular.

Still did not expect, the audience said:

“Where is Mickey?

Bring Mickey back to the scene!”

This startled the writer. She thought, and thought again, how she could wipe out the existence of Mickey. Then she wrote and wrote again. Her envy would give her no rest. Eventually, she created a fake orange boy. The redhead looked exactly the same with the real. Only the writer knew that this was not filled with flesh and blood, but dirt of evil. She sent the fake redhead to the prison.

Mickey saw the fake redhead, feeling indescribably happy. Cherry lips blossomed a big smile.

He talked to the red: “‘Been think about you, I love you.”

But the fake redhead said: “You used to love me. But now you do not. I am here to break up with you!”

Mickey was shocked. He could not believe what he has heard about. He was in LOVE with the redhead!

In order to prove his love, Mickey despairingly picked up a needle on the ground. Carved the redhead’s name on his chest carefully.

However, the needle has been dipped in the venom with the writer’s curse. It was too painful and Mickey could not resist, fainted in unconscious after finishing the tattoo.

When the fangirls came back they found Mickey lying on the ground.They found out the ugly tattoo and cried in sadness. In fear of Mickey never waking up again, they put him into the crystal blu-ray DVD case, letting Mickey looked like he was just asleep.

It was said that there would be a real redhead, with a kiss of true love to wake Mickey up again.

Fangirls waited devoutly.

Dear Readers, do you know where the real redhead is?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, wasn't Mickey white as snow, red as cherry and black as ebony? ^_^
> 
> OK seriously, I mostly wanna compare Shameless writers to the queen. Except they are the biological parents of Mickey: They created him, giving him so many lovely characters, raising him, leading him to the love of his life. But what happens then? Suddenly they decided to hate him anyway.


End file.
